The present invention relates generally to fluid processing apparatus, and more specifically to processing apparatus for use in conjunction with a self-contained modular fluid processing system operable by application of pressure forces from the exterior of the system housing.
Various methods and apparatus have been developed which utilize disposable single-use processing systems formed of plastics such as vinyl for accomplishing fluid processing procedures. In the medical field, for example, processing systems have been developed for blood fractionation procedures, such as plasmapheresis, leukopheresis and plateletpheresis, wherein whole blood is separated into one or more fractions by means of either a filter element or by means of centrifugation, and for hemodialysis procedures, wherein diffusion exchange occurs through a membrane between whole blood and a dialysis solution.
In these, and in other medical procedures employing disposable fluid processing systems, it is typically necessary for an attendant to first select and locate an appropriate filter or membrane element and one or more flow sets. The packaging of these items must then be opened and the items must be connected together to form a fluid circuit, which is then installed on the particular processing apparatus with which the procedure is to be performed.
Typically, the processing apparatus includes multiple pump, detector and clamping elements on which particular components and tubing segments of the fluid circuit must be individually installed. Consequently, the set-up procedure may be undesirably complex so as to require a specially trained operator, and may require an undesirably long time period to complete. Furthermore, even with the use of a specially trained technician, the potential remains for error, as where the wrong tubing segment is installed on a particular element of the apparatus.
Accordingly, the need has developed in the medical field for a modular fluid processing system and apparatus wherein all of the components required for a particular procedure are contained in a single storable package, and wherein the connections between system components are clearly identified and pre-established so that the system can be quickly set-up. Preferably, such a system and apparatus should be constructed so as to avoid the need for installing individual tubing segments and components of the system on individual pump, monitor and clamp elements of the apparatus. Furthermore, such a fluid processing system should contain all fluid containers necessary for fluids dispensed and collected in the procedure, so that the operator need only install the system in the processing apparatus and connect input and output tubing segments to the donor prior to beginning a procedure.
A system and apparatus which overcomes these difficulties are described in the copending applications of the present inventors, entitled "Prepackaged Fluid Processing Module Having Pump and Valve Elements Operable in Response to Applied Pressures", Ser. No. 453,926, and "Actuator Apparatus for a Prepackaged Fluid Processing Module Having Pump and Valve Elements Operable in Response to Applied Pressures", Ser. No. 453,920, both filed concurrently herewith and assigned to the present assignee. The present application is directed to processor apparatus for use in conjunction with a processing module which differs from this prior system in that it actuable by pressures applied from the exterior of the housing.
The present invention is directed to a fluid processing apparatus for utilization in conjunction with a modular processing system wherein the above requirements are met, and in which can be actuated by forces applied from the exterior of the system housing. The processing apparatus is particularly advantageous in medical procedures where a relatively complex fluid circuit is required in conjunction with a multiple pump, sensing and control elements in the processor apparatus.
The invention is particularly useful in continuous-flow blood fractionation procedures, such as plasmapheresis, wherein plasma (or other blood component) is removed by means of a hollow-fiber filter, and wherein a relatively complex and exacting valving and pumping regimen is required to control blood flow to and from the patient. Accordingly, the invention is illustrated herein in conjunction with a blood fractionation circuit, although it will be appreciated that the invention can be configured to provide other fluid circuits for other medical and non-medical procedures.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fluid processing apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid processing apparatus wherein the components and interconnections required in an associated fluid processing module are contained within the system housing and actuable in response to forces applied from the exterior thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid processing apparatus for use with a processing module which includes an integral housing for storing the principal components thereof, and wherein fluid-impermeable plastic sheet members within the housing form a fluid circuit actuable from the exterior of the housing for interconnecting the various components and tubing segments of the module.